


Sanders Sides One-Shots

by Billcipher111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, demus - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, pricxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: This is just going to be a series of Sanders Sides one-shots, maybe a two-shot here and there! I will be using random prompts or use suggested prompts from comments!I will pretty much do any ship (but romrem) and I can do just about any Au And I will adjust the tags accordingly. I can do angst of fluff. It I will sensor or tag anything NSFW for now!Enjoy!!!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Sleep - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	1. SPIDERS!!!!! (No Ship)

**Author's Note:**

> "Why are you up- there's a spider isn't there?"
> 
> "Uh, no! I just really like seeing the world from a... A different point of view."
> 
> "Where is it?"
> 
> "Over there."
> 
> Prompt source: kittykittycat81211 / Tumbler

It was an average day in the mindscape. Logan off into his room working on some important things like Thomas’s schedule. Roman and Remus were off doing random quests and adventures in their respective imaginations. Virgil was tucked away in his room, probably listening to his pg 13 music on his headphones. Deceit was probably tending after his snakes, he had five. And Patton was cleaning the kitchen.

This kitchen wasn't that much of a mess but Patton and thought that getting a head start wouldn't hurt anything. It wasn't a hard task by any means so it wouldn't take long. He cleaned what few dishes were in the sink and put them on the drying rack before wetting a washcloth and wiping down the kitchen table to clean it from any dust or grime that could have settled. 

After that, he grabbed the broom and started sweeping, but before he could get too far in his task he spotted something. Did it look like a black dot or some kind of squiggle? Whatever it was it wasn't small by any means. Perhaps it was a small ball of black yarn? It did look quite hairy…

And then it moved.

Patton was on the table in an instant, tears brimming his eyes as he refused to look away from the eight-legged hell beast in fear it would not be there when he looked back. 

He was so scared. He couldn't even manage to scream for one of the others. He could just stand on the table, petrified, and the demon spider relaxed on his kitchen floor. He couldn't help but wonder how long that _thing_ has been in here? When did it get in? Had Patton been close to it without realizing it? God, he felt like he was on the verge of panicking that thing was huge…

“Hey, Patton- Woah why the hell are you up there?” Virgil asked as he entered the kitchen. It was clear that Patton was close to tears witch was never a good sight, “Is there a spider or something?”

Patton staired at Virgil embarrass, “Uh, no! I just- uh…- I wanted to see what it would be like to see the kitchen from this nifty angle!” He said as he kept glancing at the freaky big black spider.

Virgil didn't look convinced, “Ware is it.”

Patton pointed at the large spider, “There!”

Virgil's eyes widened as he stared at the spider. Virgil was in no way afraid of spiders, he even had a pet tarantula, But this thing unsettled him. It looked like no other spider he’s ever seen before. It maybe had 8 legs, but there could be more he couldn't tell. Its many eyes were a radioactive green color and it was covered in hair. And to top it all off, the thing had to be the size of a baseball or bigger.

No wonder Patton was scared.

But a spider was a spider and Virgil could handle spiders. It was one of the few things he could handle.

Virgil grabbed the dustpan with the intention of scoping the spider up and dumping him in the imagination, but as soon as he got close it reared up on its hind legs and hissed, causing Patton to scream in fright. Being the flight or fight reflex he was, Virgil yelped and smashed the creepy bitch with the dustpan, stomping on it afterward for good measure.

“Is- is it dead?” Patton asked as he huffed in an attempt to calm himself. 

Hesitantly Virgil lifted the dustpan to reveal the green goop of a very dead hairy spider. “Yep. Dead.”

“Golly, kind of spider was that?” Patton asked as he hesitantly stepped down off the table.

“Remus probably left his door to the imagination open and one of his monstrosities came threw. I'm going to have to tell dee to give him another lecture on not doing that.” Virgil answered, “The last time he did, a demonic troll tried to come threw.”

Patton shivered as he stared at the spider guts. “Thanks for the save kiddo.”

Virgil shrugged, “No prob, anything for you, Popstar.”


	2. Cooking Kiddos (No Ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton Sanders was a bussy side, being the dad trait.
> 
> Prompt source: Me

Patton sanders was a bussy side, being the dad trait. Sometimes it seems like he was the only one who know how to take care of himself, which he didn't mind of course. Helping others is what he felt he did best! 

Patton did a majority of the cooking and cleaning. Roman and Remus were not allowed to cook, in fact, they weren't even allowed to be in the kitchen without supervision at all. Not after the time they had gotten into a literal knife fight while playing around in the kitchen. 

Logan wasn't allowed to make anything other than drinks or coffee. He didn't understand cooking in any form. The last time he tried to bake he accidentally blew up the oven. Even now no one can seem to figure out how he did it. Not even him.

Deceit was a good cook and would cook on occasion, but he didn't seem particularly fond of the activity. He found baking to be much more enjoyable, and when both him and Patton were in the kitchen baking together, the house would be filled with sweets for a good few weeks.

Virgil was a surprisingly amazing cook but refused to cook for anyone but Patton. Virgil, unsurprisingly, was too afraid to show anyone else his cooking and just stuck with making ramon for himself.

Patton was dubbed the best cook in all of the mindscape. Everyone loved his cooking and after a long day of getting into mischief, there was nothing that could relax someone like some of Patton's home cooking.

Patton took pride in his cooking. Learning and practicing new recipes, trying to improve old ones. Making them as delicious as he could all the while making them as healthy as possible. Sure, it was hard work but it was worth it to see his kiddos happily chowing down together.

Cooking made him happy, and he was glad it could make his kiddos happy. 


	3. Chocolate and Flowers (Moxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt source: FutureHeart / Archive of our Own

Patton was a very sweet and loveable side, but he was quite lacking in the romance department. So when he realized he had fallen hard with Virgil, there was only one side that could help him.

“Roman! I need your help!” Patton whined as he draped himself on Roman's bed, “I don't know what to do!!!”

Roman just stared at him in thought. “Hmm…” He looked confused, “What do you need help with you just barged in my room and draped yourself on my bed before asking for my help whats going on?”

Patton wined and laid face down on Romans bed as he spoke into the pillows, Witch roman could not understand. “What?”

Patton lifted his head up slightly, “I think I'm in love with Virgil and I don't know what to do…”

Roman gasped and jumped up, “Really!” He squealed! “O! M! G! Patton! Thats so cute! You've so got to tell him!”

“But how!?!?!?”

Roman hummed as he brainstormed, “Ah-Ha!” He snapped his fingers! “You just need to commit grand acts of romantic gestures to show him how much you love him!” Roman announced.

“Really?” Patton asked, “What should I do?”

“Saranade him as you give him flowerers and gifts of your love! Then In the imagination, I will set you up a candlelit dinner date in a castle fitting for royalty! You can dine and gaze at the stars as they spell out your undying love!”

Patton looked unsure, “Wouldnt that be...overkill?”

“Ugh, fiiinneee,” Roman huffed, “Give him flowers and Chocolates as a start to set up a date! Then set up a beautiful candlelight dinner then stargazing!” Roman said as he pictured the scene.

Patton looked hesitant, “I don't know… that sounds lovely… but what if he says no? And how am I supposed to set up a candlelit dinner or stargazing? What kind of flowers would he even like?!!”

“Have some confidence Padre! You're an amazing person! How could he say no! And you don't have to worry about the diner or the stardate. I'll set you up something nice in the imagination.” Roman reassured, “As for the flowers? Id figure anything purple or black, that should charm that emo nightmare!”

Patton still looked hesitant, but what Roman was saying sounded promising. Dinner with Virgil and then a night under the stars. That sounded absolutely lovely. “Ok. Ok! I'll do it!” Roman cheered as he began to ramble about his plans for the dinner and the stargazing.

* * *

Virgil sat on the couch as he watched some random anima that he had found interesting after a recent episode of real or fake anima. Taling his eyes off the screen, he noticed Patton come into the room.

He seemed to have something behind his back and he looked quite nervous. “Hey Patton, what's up?”

Patton bounced on his heals as he looked at Virgil nervously, “Patton?”

Patton then quickly handed Virgil a large heart-shaped box of chocolates and a big bouquet of dark purple flowers. “W-Will you join me for dinner? T-tonight?” He stuttered out.

Virgil instantly became quite red. Oh no- Oh no- Oh no! What was he supposed to say? Oh god! “Y-yes?”

Patton had suddenly brightened, “Alright! I'll see you tonight!” He answered before running off into another room in the Mindscape.

Virgil just sat there for a moment before practically melting into the couch as his face grew to a color that could rival a fire truck.

* * *

“What should I do!” Virgil yelled as he paced around nervously. “He just handed me flowers and chocolates and asked me to dinner! And I said Yes! I'm going to ruin everything!”

Logan just looked at Virgil, “I thought you said you had a crush on Patton? Shouldn't this be an adequate opportunity to tell him how you feel?”

“That isn't the point! What am I going to do! What am I going to wear! How will I act! What if he only meant it as friends!” Virgil wined and sat down on logans bed as he opened the heart box of chocolate and ate a piece, “This is so good,” He wined sadly as he stressed over his dilemma.

“Virgil you can not seriously think this might not be a romantic endeavor. Think about it logically, he asked you to dinner after handing you a bouquet of flowers and a  _ heart-shaped  _ box of chocolate.” Logan explained, “It is clear that he is infatuated with you. Just dress nicely and show up for dinner. I'm sure everything will go just fine.”

Virgil huffed as he lied down on his back and ate his chocolate. “Mmmmhh I don't know...What if I mess it up? I really like him and I don't want him to hate me.”

“Nonsense, Virgil.” Logan disagreed, “I am certain that Patton could never hate you, and I am certain that you will have a lovely night if you give it a chance. If it makes you feel better I will help you pick out your outfit for the evening.”

“Thanks lo...That sounds nice…”

* * *

“Roman! He said yes! What do I do!” Patton yelled as he entered Roman's room.

“Really! That's great!” Roman cheered as he stood up from his desk where he appeared to be working on some of his creative work. “Now we need to get you all dressed up and prepare for your special night!”

Patton looked anxious, “What am I going to wear!? What will we talk about? Ware even are we going to be eating!?!”

“Woah, Woah, calm down Patton! I've got everything covered!” Roman reassured. “When you to meet up for your date, you will enter the imagination and will be lead to your dining spot by an illuminated path. You will dine in a gazebo under the stars and when dinner is done you two will be lead to a field surrounded by fireflies as you gaze at the stars!” He cheered as he described the scene.

“Oh, that sounds lovely roman! Thank you again for all of the help! This night is going to be amazing!” Patton smiled, this was going to be amazing. Spending the night with the side he loved. “But what am I going to ware?”

Roman smirked, “I think I have an idea.”

* * *

Patton held his breath as he made his way to Virgil's room. It was time and he was so nervous but excited. He bounced on his heals as he knocked on Virgil's door. When the door opened he couldn't help but gasp. Virgil was wearing a purple button-down shirt and a black pair of dress pants and dress shoes. “You look… Amazing.”

Virgil couldn't help but blush, “S-so do you…” Patton was wearing a light grey dress sweater and a light blue skirt with high white high length socks and a simple pair of mary jane flats.

“So, are you ready,” Patton asked.

“O-of course” Virgil answered.

Patton lightly grabbed his hand and lead him into the imagination and down a yellow brick path that lead threw a field of flowers and illuminated by fireflies. The path leads to a large gazebo that was covered by fairy lights. Inside the gazebo was a table and chares all set up with a candlelit on the center of the table. “Did Roman help set this off?” Virgil asked as he pulled a chare out for Patton.

Patton giggled as he sat in the chare that Virgil had pulled out for him. “Yes, I hope that isn't a problem.”

“No, it's fine.”

“Chears,” Patton said, holding up a fancy glass that appeared on the table, thank goodness for the imagination.

Virgil chuckled and picked up his own glass, “Chears.”


	4. Royalty and Thievery pt 1 (Princxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Roman leaves the castle and explores his kingdom for the first time and meats a very interesting individual.
> 
> This was not meant to be a sort of/not really/but kind of Aladon parody. It was originally going to be a regular Kingdom Au but i had recently watched the new Aladon movie and had the idea in the back of my head apparently.
> 
> Prompt source: Me

Roman was ecstatic! He was finally 17! And his father, King Thomas, had agreed to let him leave the castle for the first time! 

He could hardly wait another minute!

Unfortunately, he had to be _guarded_. Which sucked. 

Luckily, it was his favorite guard, and personal friend, Patton! So his first trip outside the castle walls was bound to be a fun one!

"Come on Patton!" Roman yelled as he ran out of the castle with his scarlet hood pulled over his face. He did not want his day to be ruined by being recognized by his future people.

"Slow down kiddo!" Patton exclaimed as he rushed to Roman's side, "We have all day to explore after all!" He cheered happily.

Roman rolled his eyes fondly, "Yes, Yes, I know. But you know how the saying goes, 'Time flys fast when your on an _ADVENTURE_!" He twirled as stars danced in his eyes.

Patton laughed, "I don't think that's _exactly_ how that phrase goes, Roman."

"Whatever! Let's go!" Roman yelled as he grabbed Patton's hand and rushed closer to town.

Patton, having left the town many many times now, took pride in showing Roman the many wonders his kingdom had to offer as they traveled threw shops and markets where people sold goods like silk, paintings, food, and jewelry.

A particular silver necklace with a Lapis and Pyrite charm had caught Patton's eye. "This is gorgeous!" Patton exclaimed as he looked at the neckless.

Roman smirked, "Are you going to bye it for your little _apprentice alchemist~_?" He teased.

Patton went red, "What! Oh no no _no no no_! I-i mean maybe! But- Oh I don't know if he's a jewelry person and I don't one him to feel obligated to wear it if I got it for him! Oh, I just couldn't! ... But _maybe_?..."

Roman laughed at his friend's antics. Logan and Patton had practically been pinning after each other since Logan had first gotten his apprenticeship at the castle. He had decided to check out a few other close stalls while Patton figured out what he wanted.

As he went a few booths down, he could help but notice to young kids staring up at a table that was selling food. Romans's heart ached, those pore kids looked like they hadn't eaten for a while. Now that would do.

Roman grab two loaves of bread and handed one to each kid, "Here you go, kiddos." The children looked up at him and smiled before thanking him and running off. Roman smiled as the two ran off, they seemed like sweet kids.

Just as Roman was about to reach for his coin purse so he could pay the vendor, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm harshly causing him to flinch in pain, "Ow!"

"Are you stealing from me boy!" The angry vendor shouted in Romans' face, gathering the attention of some nearby people.

"What!? No, i-"

"Don't you lie to me boy! I saw what you did! Do you know what happens to people who steal from me!" He screamed as he grabbed a large butcher's knife and slammed Romans' arm onto the table and holding it there.

 _Holly shit!_ That maniac was going to cut off his hand! "No! I was just about to pay! I was reaching for my coin purse and everything!"

"Like I'll bye that!" He shouted as he raised the knife upwards. By now a large crowd has formed and he could faintly hear Patton's voice as he looked for him. Roman flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as the man started to swing the knife down.

So much for his first day in town, now he was going to lose a limb.

"Woah, whoa, whoa," A calm voice spoke up.

Or maybe not.

When he opened his eyes he could see a pale looking man in a black outfit and purple patches holding the salesman's hand as the knife was about to chop off Romans' hand.

"You heard the guy, he was literally just about to pay. And you had to go off and jump to conclusions? Your gonna end up cutting off the wrong person hand off one day pal." The mysterious man said.

The street vendor rolled his eyes and yanked his hand out of the man's grip, "I do not need sage advice from you, street rat," the man hissed, "Besides, this concubine was stealing from me and needed to be taught a lesson."

" ** _Concubine_**?!"

"Ok, ok," The man said and he mand sure he was properly between the two. "Let's not start with that, it is clear this man is way too classy to be a concubine," The man said, sending a wink to Roman who then flushed to the color of his cloak. "But you can clearly see that the man has money, so let him just pay you. Its 3 gold a loaf, right?"

The vendor narrowed his eyes, "5."

"What! You raised the price!"

"That doesn't matter, he either pays up, louses an arm, or I call the guard. His choice." The vendor smirked.

The pail man was about to argue but roman cut him off, "Alright. I'll pay." He said as he reached into his pouch and retrieved the money. Roman handed the money to the kind man and the man handed the vendor the money, but not before sending Roman a wink.

The vendor smirked and put the coins in his pocket, "Alright, there you go man! We all goon now" The man asked as he patted the vendors back as he smirked victoriously. "Its been fun but me and my friend really have to go now! By-by!" He said happily as he pushed roman threw the crowed and deeper into town.

"What was that all about? And what's your name?" Roman asked.

"The named Virgil, and we might want to start running before he notices these are missing," Virgil said holding up the coins. Only a second past before the two could hear the vendor yell for guards, "Haha! Run!" Virgil yelled as he lead Roman throughout the marketplace, avoiding guards with each turn.

Roman was having the time of his life! He had always hoped for excitement or adventure, but this? This was adventure! He followed and somehow kept up with, Virgil every step of the way, from building to building. It was invigorating! 

Roman couldn't help but laugh as they finally lost the guards. "That was amazing!" Roman cheered. 

"And impressive, have you done this before?" Virgil asked.

"No!" Roman laughed, his father would have a fit if he knew what he just did!

"Then you're a natural baby!" Virgil cheered.

Roman chuckled, "Only because I was following you. You were truly amazing." In fact, the only thing more amazing than what Virgil had done, was how fast he went from cool and badass to a flustered mess over a simple compliment. Roman couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Before Virgil could really say anything back, Roman sighed as he looked over the kingdom from the tall building they were on, "This is a lovely view."

Virgil, after calming himself, got an idea, "If you think this is a good view, then I have something that will blow your socks off." He smirked. "Wanna see?" He asked.

Roman looked excited and nodded. Virgil grabbed Romans' hand and started leading Roman from roof to roof. Heading higher and higher until arriving at his own home which had an amazing view of the kingdom.

Roman gasped as he looked around. "This is... _Beautiful_! Do you live hear?" Roman asked as he looked around.

"Yep,"

"This is a better view than from the castle!"

"You're from the Castle?" Virgil asked causing Roman to clam up, "That explains the fancy digs and the lack of social awareness. What do you do?"

"I- uh I- i- I am close to the-, uh The Prince" Roman panicked. "Ah yes! I am an advisor to the prince! And today was actually the first day out of the castle!" Roman announced.

Virgil looked skeptical but went with it, "Cool. Must be nice in the castle."

"Its... Good."

Virgil looked at him confused but brushed it off, "Well the prince must have it easy. Lounging in that castle... Doing whatever he feels like." He said with a hint of jealousy.

"It's not as peachy as you might think." Roman sighed as he looked up at the castle. Virgil gave him a strange look, "I mean- I heard from the prince that it's actually quite lonely! His father is busy running the kingdom, his friend the junior alchemist is almost always working or studying and his only other friend is a guard who spends most of his time protecting the prince. Making it hard to spend time together." Roman sighed sadly.

"He... He tries to talk to other guards or maids or butlers... But no matter how much he talks to them they are alway to afraid to talk to him... It's rather lonely..."

Virgil stared at Roman for a moment before shrugging and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Sounds like it."

"Anyway!" Roman jumped up, shrugging off his previous sadness. "I don't believe I have introduced myself, My name is Roman!" He sang happily.

"Well, it's nice to meet you roman. You said it was your first time leaving the castle? How did you like it?" Virgil asked.

Roman laughed, "It was amazing!" Roman answered as he began to tell Virgil about his day.

Virgil and Roman spoke for hours and hours as the bonded. They had a few arguments and disagreements here and there but they seemed to genuinely get along.

"-And how did you manage to snatch those coins back away from that vendor! That was quite a sight!" Roman asked.

Virgil laughed, "I can steal anything from anyone!"

"No way! There is no way you can be that good!" He laughed before noticing that it had started to become dark. A feeling of panic began to settle in as he remembered that he had split off from Patton and he was probably in a panic looking for him. "Oh my, it's getting late! I must be going!" Roman said dusting himself off as he stood up.

"Already?" Virgil asked.

"Unfortunately. But it has been an absolute pleasure meeting you." Roman said.

Virgil nodded, "You too. So you...uh... Maybe want to meet up sometime again?" He asked.

Romans face flushed, "I- uh, id love to!" He said giving Virgil a small farewell hug. "Farewell!" Roman said as he started to leave.

"Roman waite," Virgil said. When roman turned to look at him he smirked and held up Romans ruby neckless, "Told you I could steal anything." Roman patted his neck to the that, yes, his necklace was indeed gone. That trouble maker.

"Keep it," Roman said as Virgil moved to return the stoled jewelry. "And the gold."

"What?" Virgil asked, "No, I couldn't-"

"Think of it as a gift."

Virgil stared down at the neckless in shock before looking back up fondly at roman. Virgil then gave roman a small kiss as a goodbye.

Roman walked home a very happy and in love boy.


	5. 5 Idiots Trying To Cheer Up There 1 Sad Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has been feeling sad lately, so the other sides decide that they should all spend some individual quality time with Patton to cheer him up.
> 
> Prompt source: MythQueenOfDarkness / Archive of Our Own
> 
> This is my longest chapter yet! And I'm so excited! Over 3,000 words!

Patton had been feeling bad lately. It just started off as feeling a little glum and not as happy as he usually was, but then it got worse. He started to find it hard getting out of bed in the mornings and he found it harder and harder to show real smiles throughout the day.

Maybe it was his room? No... This felt different. Usually, his room made him feel nice, making it hard to leave. But now? He just felt miserable. Like he just wanted to lay down and cry.

He just hoped he could keep up the smiles and forced happiness until this faded so that the others don't notice.

* * *

They noticed. And it was painfully obvious. They all would have reacted the moment they noticed but they didn't know how to react, or even how to help.

Whenever they had problems with emotions, they went to Patton. But who was Patton supposed to? In the end, they all decided that they would take turns trying to cheer up Patton. One of them was bound to have positive results. 

Logan went first.

Logan might not have been good with emotions, but he was close to Patton and knew of many things that made him happy. One of those things was cookies. So Logan had devised the perfect plan. It was simple and well thought out and granted results.

Logan made his way to Patton's room and knocked on the door, "Patton, might I speak to you for a second." He asked.

It took the kind trait a moment to open the door but when he did Logan was taken aback. His eyes were red and slightly puffy. Had he been crying? This _might_ be worse than they thought. "Yeah, Lo? What up?"

"Would you please accompany me to the kitchen, Patton. It would seem like I require your help." Logan asked.

"You want _my_ help?" Patton asked, confused. "Well alright!" He said as he followed Logan into the kitchen. He was surprised to see a bunch of baking supplies on the table. "What's this, Lo?" Patton asked.

"It appears I have a sweet tooth," Which wasn't necessarily a lie, "And we appear to be out of cookies. So if you wouldn't mind, would you like to make some with me?" Logan asked.

Patton looked truthfully happy and nodded as he started to prepare the ingredients for the cookies.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Virgil asked.

"It appeared to help for the time being, but I fear that my solution was only temporary. When I retrieved Patton to bake with him, he appeared to have been crying. Perhaps his emotional issues are more severe than we first believed." Logan explained. 

"Well then, what _are_ we going to do?!" Roman exclaimed, being as dramatic as he was.

Deceit raised one of his hands, "Perhaps I _shouldn't_ go next, I'd be absolutely _no_ help even if I _do_ know what I'm doing." He suggested. 

Virgil looked at him strangely, "So you want to go in with _no_ prep and _no_ idea what you're going to do? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Its what I do _worst_."

* * *

Patton sighed as he sat on his bed and nibbled on a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie as tears sat in the corners of his eyes.

He was confused.

He was just spending time with Logan, baking cookies and having fun. And now that he was alone in his room... He just felt...

 _Bad_.

He didn't even know why. He just wanted to lay in his bed and cry. He just wanted this feeling to _stop_.

* * *

So Deceit went next.

He waited a day as to not seem suspicious. Then he went to Patton's room and knocked on his door. "Patton, I would _not_ like to speak to you."

After a moment of silence, the door opened. Logan was right, Patton did appear to be crying but was trying to cover it up. "Yes, De? What's up!" He said cheerfully. 

"Oh you know, Remus totally _not_ being a pain in the ass, as usual." Both a lie and not. God, Remus was a pain. "I was totally _not_ hoping that I could hang out with you for a bit. That would be _dreadful_ and I would totally _not_ appreciate it." Deceit said.

Patton took a moment to decipher the lies before smiling, "So you want to hang out kiddo! Alright! Come on in!" Patton said inviting deceit in.

Deceit entered Patton's room and immediately felt different, which wasn't an unusual occurrence. The different side's rooms affected other sides differently. Not always negatively.

"So what have you been up to, Dede?" Patton asked as he sat on his bed happily, patting the bed to the side of him.

Deceit sat down next to Patton. "Remus getting on the last of my nerves, per usual. Driving me to my last nerve. I love the idiot, I really do, but sometimes I need a break from him." He explained.

"Sounds like you need a spa day or something," Patton said as he seemed to get an idea.

"That sounds nice, but I don't really have the time." Deceit complained. 

"Why don't we do it now!" Patton exclaimed. "Were in the mindscape, we can summon all the supplies we need and do it now!"

Deceit smirked, "Now that sounds nice. So what are we going to do?"

" _All of it!_ " Patton said, "Hair treatments, face masks, manicures! We can have cute robes and everything!"

Deceit laughed, " _Hell yes!_ Let's get this party started."

They turned on the office in the background and got to work. They got the hair masks and got there face masks and relaxed. 

"-and then Remus decided that a _reasonable_ reaction was to stab me! Like- what the hell! I love him but stabbing me over not liking the episode of invader Zim he was obsessing over. That is a bit of an overreaction. That bitch is just lucky that _I_ didn't have a knife or I would have cut off his head and hid it in the cabinet for the night so I could have a few hours of peace!" Deceit complained as he painted Patton's nails a soft blue.

Patton giggled as he sneakily grabbed one of the cucumber slices from off of his eyes and ate it. " _Mhm_ , sounds frustrating." He said as he happily munched.

Deceit looked up at Patton before sighing. "Really Patton? Again? That's the fifth piece of cucumber you've eaten." He said before grabbing another cucumber and placing it over Patton's eye. Just as he was about to go back to painting his nails he noticed Patton try to eat the cucumber he had just placed on the side's eye.

Rolling his eye he just grabbed another piece of cucumber and put it in the nice sides mouth shocking him. Then he started to giggle as he chewed on the cucumber as deceit began to talk and do his nails again.

"So then Remus and I were going out for date night in the imagination, but it was Remus' part of the imagination. So obviously things did not go as planned. So, there we were, having a lovely picnic, and then there was a giant troll! Obviously, I was pissed but Remus, the sociopath he was, slaughter it. I mean there was blood everywhere-"

* * *

"Well you're looking good," Remus said as he eyed Deceit.

"And I feel _awful_ as well. Absolutely _dreadful_." Deceit said as he sat on the couch and leaned on Remus.

"So I'm guessing you and Patton had fun?" Logan asked.

" _No_ , absolutely _not_. We _didn't_ have fun and we _didn't_ have a spa day." Deceit said happily before holding up his hand to show his nail, "Patton is _awful_ at nails, isn't he?"

"Ooh! That's gorgeous snack mamba~,"

"You had a spa day!?" Roman gasped, "Aw that sounds fun!" He wined. "Now I have to think of something better than that!"

"You're going next?" Virgil asked.

Roman nodded, "Of course! This knight in shining armor has waited long enough to bring joy to his dear padre!" He announced dramatically.

So Roman went next.

Obviously roman wanted to do something grand to show Patton how much he cared for him, but the problem was if he went to overboard then he might end up upsetting Patton more than anything. So he had to plan this carefully.

He had spent hours going threw different plans, trying t find the perfect one. In the end, the idea he had chosen might not have been the flashiest or the most outgoing, but it seemed the most suitable to comfort Patton.

Bouncing on his heels, Roman pranced to Patton's door before nocking, "Patton! I need to have a word with you!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, Roman?" Patton asked as he opened his door.

"I wanted to have a movie night, but the others are busy. Would you like to join me in binge-watching movies in my room?" Roman asked.

Patton seemed unsure, "I don't know, Ro...Don't you have a deadline you're supposed to be working on for Thomas?"

Its alright, roman planned for this! Well not really but that didn't matter. "I already finished my work! And I have _lots_ of pizza and we'll be in onesies!"

Patton still looked unsure before smiling, "Alright! That sounds fun! Give me just one second to get my cat onesie!" Patton exclaimed as he retreated back into his room. 

Roman waited a few minutes before Patton had returned, dressed in his cat onesie. "Great! Now, we will be watching _every_ Disney in order from first made to last! We will also be ranking each movie on a scale of one to ten!" Roman cheered as he practically dragged Patton to his room. He might have been a little forceful, but he was excited to spend some quality time with Patton.

When he got to his room, he snapped his fingers, changing himself into his Beauty and the Beast onesie. Patton went ahead and grabbed a piece of pizza as roman started the first Disney movie.

Patton only lasted half way threw the Disney movie marathon before passing out. Roman didn't last much longer before passing out as well.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Logan asked.

"I believe we had an excellent time!" Roman announced. "We ate pizza and watched Disney!" He sang.

"That sounds... _bad_ ," Deceit said, "But whos going next?" He asked.

Everyone looked at Virgil and Remus who just looked at each other. "I kinda wanna go last," Virgil said quietly l, feeling uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him.

"I'll go next then!" Remus announced. "I have no idea what the fuck I'm going to do though!" He said.

"Just try not to traumatize him," Roman said, "Were trying to cheer him up, not drive him nuts."

"No promises!"

* * *

Patton laid in bed. He had been feeling better. Kind of. He still felt like crying and not leaving his bed but he felt...better? _Maybe_?

He sighed as he flopped down on his bed and sighed. Maybe he just needed more sleep.

* * *

Remus had a hard time figuring out what he should do. He never spent much one on one time with Patton. What would be a good activity for them to do together? Patton was an innocent baby man and Remus was a demonic rat person. What did they have in common?

Maybe he could take Patton into the imagination and show him the dark forest! Ooh! And maybe he could show Patton a few hell hounds he made! Or maybe his three-headed demonic cat! Yes! The demon cats! That sounds perfect!

Remus ran to Patton's room and rammed himself into Patton's door, completely knocking it off of the hinges. " _PATTON_!" He yelled as he laid on the door on the ground as Patton screamed in shock and fear. "You need to come with me right now!" He screamed.

"What why!" Patton asked, clearly confused as this had just woke Patton up.

Remus jumped up off of the door and ran over to Patton's bed and threw him over his shoulder. "No time!" Remus screamed, exited for his plan.

"Eak! Remus!" Patton screeched and giggled as Remus carried him. Remus sank down into his side of the imagination and started to make his way to the dark forest. "Ok, Remus, I'll bite. What are you doing?" Patton asked as he just let himself be carried by Remus.

"I want to show you something!" Remus responded as he ran faster to the forest. 

Once he reached the edge of the forest, he finally set Patton down. "Remus," Patton asked as he looked hesitantly into the deep and dark forest, "Where are we? What are we doing here?"

"This is my dark forest!" Remus said happily as he started happily at his creation. "We're going in there! I've got something to show you!"

"O-oh Remus- I don't know -"

" _Oh come on_!" Remus cheered as he grabbed onto Patton's arm and dragged him threw the dark forest.

Patton looked more and more uncomfortable as they went further and further into the dark woods witch seemed to only get darker and darker. This place wasn't called the dark forest for nothing. The bark of the black trees seemed to blend in with the rest of the forest, creating the illusion of being surrounded by the void. The leaves of the trees were so thick they let almost no light threw and the mossy ground made it hard to see where he was walking.

Patton was starting to get scared but Remus didn't seem worried so Patton tried to keep calm. Remus kept going until he stopped at a dark pond that looked like blackened oil and sat on the mossy ground, pulling Patton down with him.

"Remus, what are we doing here?" Patton asked as he looked around. 

Remus put his finger against his lips before dipping his hand into the water. Suddenly the water came to life as plants and algae glowed with neon light. Patton gasp as he watched small neon crawfish swim on the pond floor as many other creatures came into view. 

"Watch this," Remus said as he backed away from the pond and neared a bush. He ruffled his hands in the bush and thousands of fireflies filled the air as they glowed. Patton watched in amazement as his surroundings began to glow. Bushes illuminate with blooming flowers and the fireflies glittered in the air.

"Oh, Remus, This is gorgeous!" Patton said as he admired the scenery. 

"I like to come here after a long day of tormenting everybody. Setting fires to villages and gouging out flamingos eyes. The norm." Patton cringed but Remus continued. "This place is great for relaxing! Roman and Deceit have been here too!" Remus said.

"Really?" Patton asked.

"Yep!" He answered, "Brought De here on a date, he loved it! And me and Roman often show each other things we made in our own imaginations. He actually has something similar to this," he said, "Its a large patch of beautiful and flowery forests that has a dark patch with leaves so dense that you can even see in front of you. Everything glows a soft white color. The flowers, the fish, the bugs."

"I figured he would like something more colorful," Patton chuckled.

"Yeah, apparently it helps him with his creative block or something," Remus said before plopping down next to Patton. "You know, the plants and bugs art the only things that is strange here," Remus smirked.

"Really? What else is hear?" Patton asked.

"I made these to _torture_ people I made who live in my imagination. They trample crops, devour livestock and their ferocious hunters. They have three heads to make killing there pray easier, there amazingly fast, and they have amazing vision," Remus detailed making Patton look around nervously.

"They were killing my people to fast so I made sure there were only a few of them. I also made it so that they were easy to tame, but only if they were babies. I had to do something to make things more interesting, right?" Remus chuckled.

Patton nodded slowly, as he feared where Remus was going with this. " _Soooo_... What _did_ you make?" He hesitantly asked.

Remus smirked and reached into a nearby bush. Patton held his breath but let out an amazed gasp when Remus pulled out a small 3 headed kitten.

The cat ( _cats?_ ) looked like a black hairless sphinx, its tail split into three tails and each kittens head had a different set of eyes, one green, one blue, one brown.

Patton squealed! " _Oh. My. God!_ It's so cute!" Patton gasped happily as the kitten jumped into his lap. "Oh! It's so precious!"

"Yep and it's all yours," Remus said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep," Remus said, handing Patton three collars with name tags on them. "And there hairless, so it's perfect for you. What are you going to name the bastards?"

"Language, and....hhhmmmmm... How about," Patton smiled and held up his cat(cats?), "Chocolate! Chip! And Cookie!"

Remus stared at him, " _Really?..."_

"Yep!" Patton said happily as he fastened the collars around his neck. "Chocolate chip cookie!"

* * *

"How did it go?" Virgil asked nervously, hoping Remus didn't scar Patton.

"Let's just say," Remus started, "Logan is probably going to hate me!"

"What did you do?" Logan demanded as everyone else sighed.

"I may or may not have," Remus paused, "Gotten Patton a demon cat!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. "But..." Deceit paused, "He's... _Allergic_?"

"It's hairless."

"Oh."

"What exactly makes it a demon cat?" Logan asked.

Remus smirked, "It has three heads, three tails, a natural-born killer, and they're very protective."

Logan sighed, " _Jesus Christ_...."

"Welp," Remus announced, "it's your turn now, emo!" He said to Virgil.

* * *

Virgil held his breath before he knocked on the door. "Pat?"

Patton opened the door, "Yes kiddo?" Patton asked as he held the demon cats in his arms.

"Can i... Come in?" Virgil asked awkwardly. 

"Of course kiddo!" Patton said as he opened door wider to let Virgil in. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Patton asked.

"No. I'm fine. I just want to hang out with you and talk. Is that ok?" Virgil asked awkwardly.

"Oh of course!" Patton insisted. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Virgil hugged Patton, being careful to mind the demon cat. "Are you ok?"

Patton was silent for a moment before hugging Virgil back with one arm while the other held the cat( _s_ ). "I'm fine kiddo. Your happy pappy Patton! Just like always!"

"You know," Virgil said, "It's ok if your not. You can be sad."

Patton squeezed harder, "But I have no reason to be sad kiddo! _Everything's_ fine!"

"There doesn't have to be a reason to be sad," Virgil said. "Your aloud to feel."

Patton's' shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his tears. "But I shouldn't be sad."

"But it's ok if you are. And no one will blame you. We all love you."

Patton quietly sobbed as he held on tighter to Virgil and onto chocolate-chip-cookie. Virgil rubbed Patton's back as he cried. Virgil kept comforting Patton and telling him that it was ok, that it's ok. After a few minutes of crying, Patton let Virgil go and wiped his eyes. "S-sorry, kiddo."

"No, it's ok."

"I just-" Patton sniffed, "I just don't know what's wrong."

"And that's ok."

Patton rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "Thank you, Virgil."

Virgil smiled, "No problem, Popstar." Virgil gestured to the kitten( _s_ ), "So, what's there -its?- name?" He askes.

Patton smiled. "This one's chocolate!" He pointed to the one on the left, "This one's chip," he pointed to the middle one, "And this one's Cookie!" He pointed to the right one.

"I- _really_?" Virgil laughed.

"Yeah! Remus gave him to me!"

"Really?" Virgil said, faining ignorance, "What else did you two do?"

"Ok so- It all started when he busted down my door, were in the mindscape so its an easy fix, and then he dragged me to the imagination. I was confused but then-" Patton continued to talk.

Patton and Virgil continued to talk for the next few hours. And once it was late, and time to go to bed, he laid down happily. Feeling more at peace than he has felt in a while. Because now he truly felt that it was ok for him to be sad sometimes. And there would _always_ be someone there for him.

Everythings _ok_.

He was _ok_.


	6. Dinner Time (No Ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wasn't happy with how he and the others had been treating the dark sides, so he decides to set up a big family dinner!
> 
> Ps: If this chapter plot seems...off? That's because when I started this it was going one direction. I went to bed. Then it went a whole nother way so- SORRY!
> 
> Prompt source : Me

Patton really thought this was a good idea. And he really wanted this to work. 

It all started when he started to pay more attention to how the others treated the other sides, the dark sides. Logan was the most civil and didn't seem to hate them. He wasn't exactly happy with deceit, but that was mostly because of the time Deceit had disguised himself as Patton. There was also a little resentment from when he was left out of the trial, but that was just him being more or less petty.

Virgil seemed to have some resentment towards the dark sides, but Patton could see the fondness in Virgil's eyes on the rare occasions he would talk about his previous life on the dark side. From little tidbits that Patton had caught, he learned they would also have movie and game nights and random shenanigans caused by Remus. But he would always clam up before anyone could ask him any questions.

And then there was Roman. Roman didn't _hate_ the other sides, but he tended to react badly to them. Every time he interacted with one of the dark sides he would lock himself in his room for a few days straight and strain himself to pump out as much content, script ideas, game ideas, etc for Thomas. It got especially bad whenever he would interact with his brother. Roman and Remus acted like brothers who would constantly mess with each other and other than the times he was really annoyed with Remus antics, he has never said a negative comment about him. Spending time with the dark sides just seamed to make roman... insecure... about his own work.

That is when Patton had gotten the bright idea to set up a family dinner. With everyone! Dark and light sides! And that way they could put aside their differences and be a family together! It was perfect!

He brought the idea up with the others and after a few days of bringing up all the positive things that could happen the others finally, reluctantly, agreed. Now all that was left was to set a date and invite the others.

Patton spent _hours_ trying to perfect the invitation he was drawing. He had drawn a little card with **'Family Dinner Invite'** written in rainbow colors above a small doodle picture of everyone holding hands. He even drew everyone in color in order to! Roman was holding Deceit's hand who was holding Remus' hand who was holding his hand and so on. on the inside of the card, he had written the date of the dinner with what they would be having, Homemade spaghetti and meatballs. And he signed the card with his name and a few light blue hearts.

It was _perfect._

Next was waiting for the date then preparing the meal! Patton had taken the most care in preparing this meal. Everything had to be perfect. He even had time to make dessert!

For dessert, he had decided on something a little more fun! So he made a worm and dirt cake! As strange as it sounds, the cake did not have actual worms or dirt. 

The base was made up of a moist chocolate cake with a chocolate whipped cream-based frosting, then it was topped with crushed oreo cookies! And that was topped with gummy worms! It was quite a fun treat to both make and look at.

Then it was time. He was so nervous but excited! 

Patton sat at the dinner table with the others and bounced in his seat excitedly as he waited for Deceit and Remus to show up. Three minutes turned into ten which turned into fifteen which turned to twenty and Patton was becoming more and more nervous by the second. They got his card, right? They had to have.

"Sorry Patton, but I think they're a no-show." Virgil shrugged. He wasn't exactly torn up at the thought of them not showing up, but he was a little pissed that they weren't going to show up and just wast Patton's time.

"Let's just give them a few more minutes, kiddo! They could just be running a little late after all." Patton said, forcing his best smile. The would come, he just knew it. Virgil sighed and went back to scrolling threw his phone and occasionally sending memes back and forth with Roman.

After a few more minutes, Patton was just about ready to call it quits. "Sorry we're late everyone," Deceit said as he suddenly raised up while holding onto a pouty Remus' arm. Deceit seamed to worn out to even bother with his constant lying. Something must have happened.

"Could you please inform us on why you are running approximately 23 minutes and 45-46-47 seconds late?" Logan asked.

Deceit sighed as he pulled out Remus chare and sat the pouty side in the chare before sitting down in his own chare, "I struggled to make Remus wear... _appropriate_... clothing." He answered.

Remus huffed as he pouted, "I wanted to wear my special outfit."

Virgil choked on the drink that he was drinking causing Roman to pat him on the back while logan and Patton just looked confused, "Special outfit?" Patton asked.

Once Virgil finished coughing he managed to sputter out, "His special outfit could make even the nastiest hooker blush." he said.

"I like my special outfit." Remus wined slightly.

"well...," Patton paused, "I'm sure whatever you like to wear looks nice on you! Now, how would everyone like some spaghetti!" Patton said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and piled there plates with Patton's homemade spaghetti.

"This is delicious Patton," Deceit complemented. There were murmurs around the table giving Patton similar complements.

"Aw! Thank you, guys!" Patton said happily, glad that everyone liked the meal. 

Then they fell into an awkward silence as everyone ate. Every once in awhile Patton would try to start up a conversation but the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"So, Emo," Remus eventually began, smirking. "How has it been on the other side?"

Virgil frowned as he stabbed at his spaghetti. "Good." Then silence. "We had a movie night the other night so its all good..." He answered awkwardly.

"Oh, movies! I love those! Don't you DeDe! We just watched Beetlejuice the other day, remember!" Remus practically shouted.

"Ooh!" Roman said excitedly, "Did you hear that they made a musical of that!"

"I know! I want to see it too bad! We should totally go see it!!!" Remus cheered.

"Agreed!"

Patton smiled. This was good! It was a start! But... then the table fell into another awkward silence. Patton was starting to worry. How were they supposed to mend their bridges if no one spoke? He hadn't planned for this. He had no conversation starters and he didn't know what to say.

Welp, time to fall back on something he had always found quite reliable. Whether it is hiding those pesky 'sad' feeling or just making logan mad. Puns!!!

"You know, I was confused about what to make for dinner at first," Patton said, gaining everyone's attention," But then I thought of all the _pasta-bilitys._ " The table was immediately filled with a mixture of groans and giggles. "Were licky this meal didn't cost a pretty _penne_."

 _"Oh my god,"_ Logan said with his head in his hands.

"Oh what logan, I thought these puns were tortellini awesome."

"Please stop."

"If deceit were to disguise himself right now would that make him..." Patton paused, "In _im-pasta_?"

Roman and Remus were dying laughing while Deceit just rolled his eyes fondly. "Well, he sure inst wrong about that," Virgil said as he picked at his pasta.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Deceit asked as the temperature in the room started to drop.

"Well, you do tend to disguise yourself like a member of team rocket...Or a scooby doo villain."

"Of course I disguise myself," Deceit rolled his eyes, "I'm deceit. Its what I do best." Remus rolled his eyes and continued to eat his pasta. The fighting was expected.

"well," Virgil hissed slightly, "There is a reason your a dark side. You're not exactly good for Thomas. Neither of you."

"Oh, and what's so wrong with being a dark side? I seem to distinctly remember a certain storm cloud be perfectly fine and happy in the dark side until he found something better," Deceit hissed, "And then suddenly we weren't even good enough for you to _associate_ with! You left us!"

Virgil stood up from the table and go up in deceits face, "Oh, are you still but hurt that I left?"

"NO!" Deceit slammed his hands on the table, "I'm mad that once you left, you thought you were better than us completely! I don't give a shit which side you're on, but we didn't do anything to you! But now you hate us! What did we do! What made us so wrong to be around! Why do you hate us?!"

Virgil was taken aback for a second, "You're a dark side! Your bad!"

"I'm just doing my job! Were both doing our jobs!" Deceit yelled.

"Well-"

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ everything fell into a crip silence as everyone stared at Patton. Patton took a deep breath and smiled. It was a extremely worrying how Patton had a freakishly really looking fack smile, ready to be plastered on at any time. "Sorry about that, kiddos! I shouldn't have yelled. That was wrong of me." He admitted. "But this dinner is supposed to bring us together. Now I know it's going to take more time than just this and I know it won't be easy. But I know if we all try, we could make a nicer headspace, not only for Thomas but for everyone." Patton said.

Virgil and Deceit mumbled their apologies. "Its alright boys." Patton, "And if you kids liked dinner, you'll love desert."

Roman and Remus' heads lifted up at the sound of desert. They instantly started to race each other to see who would finish there meal first.

Patton smiled. This might not have been the best start, but it was a start.


	8. Alone (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Me
> 
> This one is a two+-parter and I plan on making this pretty sad.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait in updates, I'm a depresses uninspired bastard so that pretty fun!!!

Deceit supposed he should have been happy. If not for himself, then for Remus. But he couldn't help but sulk as he laid on the couch in the 'dark side', clutching Remus old sash. the "dark side' had never felt colder... and empty.

Roman and Remus had made up as of late. As a result, they had decided that they should come together to be one whole creativity. Romulus. The others were happy for the two and excepted him with open arms. And they all seemed so _happy_ together. And deceit was... left alone. In the dark side. And he was so cold. He was just so cold and so alone and it hurt. It hurt when he would see them all smile and laugh together. It hurt to see them all laughing and smiling. It hurt to see them have 'family' movie nights. It hurt to see Romulus so happy. And it hurt that while all of this was happening he was left to wallow in his own self-pity. Alone.

The others never liked him, and ever since Virgil had left, Remus was the only person he had left. They were there together when there was no one else who wanted them. They were the outcasts, frowned app on, unwanted. But they still together. They cared for each other! Deceit lo- cared for Remus... A lot. And now he was alone.

He hasn't moved from the couch in days, he hasn't eaten longer. It didn't really matter anyway. It wasn't like there was much of a point. Occasionally he would put on Remus' favorite movies. Mostly gory horror movies and the occasional dorky sitcom. It didn't help. It only made him feel worse. Remembering Remus' dorky laugh as an unsuspecting person died in the movie, the way he would finish the popcorn within the first 12 minutes of the movie and try to convince Deceit to make more (he always did.), or even the gross overly sexual jokes Remus would make at any chance he would get. _God, he missed him_.

He bit his lip roughly as tears pooled out of his eyes. He cried silently as he gripped tightly onto Remus' sash. He held his breath as he tried to contain his pathetic sobs. He shouldn't be crying. Everyone else was happy and everyone else was fine. What right did he have to be upset? 

Deceit jumped as there was a knock at the door to the Darkside. He quickly dried his tears and made his way to the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Its Romulus."

Deceit's breath hitched as he froze at the door. Why the fuck was he hear of all places and not fucking around with his other light sided friends. "What do you want."

"I just would like to speak with you. Would that be alright?"

Deceit bit his lip, weighing the pro's and con's of opening the door and letting him in. eventually, he opened the door. "What do you want?"

Romulus looked him over, "I just came here to check on you. No one has seen you in quite a while." He looked at Deceit concerned. "How have you been, are you doing ok?" He asked.

Deceit held off the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't really care. He was probably just doing this to clear his own conscience. It didn't matter. "I'm fine, Re- Romblus." He said. Far too tired to _lie_. It _wasn't_ a _lie_. _He was ~~ **FINE-**~~_

Romulus looked taken aback for a moment before responding, "You don't _look_ fine. You look like you've lost weight, what have you been eating?" He said in concern, placing a hand on Deceit's cheek. Deceit wanted to shove him off but he shivered at the touch that left a tingling feeling on his skin. Its been a long time since the last person has touched him. "And you feel so cold! What's the temp in here! you know the cold does bad things to you!" Romulus said moving to check the thermostat, removing his hand from deceits' face.

Deceit shivered as the warm feeling of Romulus' hand was moved away. "It _fine_ in here."

" ** _66 degrees!_** "

Deceit shivered, "Its always been cold here, you should know that!" _'Part of you at least.'_

"Do you have any idea how bad that is for you?"

"It's _fine_! I'm **_fine_!**"

"You could get hurt or seriously hurt!"

" _Why do you care_!" Deceit snaped. "Why do you _care_? Why are you here! What do you want!" He yelled, clenching his eyes shut, trying not to cry. 

Romulus seemed startled by Deceit's outbursts. "I-... I really just wanted to check on you. I don't like that you're alone here. I really think you could come back with me. I'm sure the others would love to have you over an-"

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"That bullshit and you know it." Deceit hissed, "Have you forgotten the reason I'm here in the first place!" He asked, "They don't want me. _Thomas_ doesn't want me. I'm a 'dark side', remember."

"I know! I know!" He said, "It's just- I was worried about you, and I really think you could like it out there with us! I just don't want you to be all alone here!" Romblules defended.

"You should have thought of that before now, huh." Deceit mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Deceit was quick to answer.

Romulus looked down and saw what was in deceit's hand. "Is that ~~my~~ Remus' old sash?" He asked. Deceit froze clutching the piece of fabric to his chest. "What do you have that-"

" _ **Out**_."

Romulus stopped, "What?"

Deceit grabbed onto the sash tightly as he tried and failed to contain his tears. " _Get. Out. **Now.**_ "

"Dubble De-"

" _Don't call me that._ "

"Deceit... I just want to help you."

" _I SAID GET OUT_!" Deceit yelled, barely managing to choke back a sob. Romulus went to speak again but Deceit silenced him by making his hand slap over his mouth. Romulus looked shocked and hurt but hesitantly left deceit alone.

Once he was out of the door, Deceit let out a mangled sob, one that Romulus could most likely still hear. He couldn't help but cry while clutching onto Remus's sash.

Why was he acting this way? He didn't hate Romulus. It wasn't his fault Deceit was filled with this anguish. He wanted to be happy for Remus and roman. Happy that they were together and happy. But it brought him more pain than he could bear.

He shakily made his way to the kitchen, spotting the thermostat on his way. 78 degrees. With anger and spite bubbling in his stomach, he grabbed the knob to the thermostat and turned it down. He didn't see what temp it landed at and he didn't really care. Once in the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine. He poured the wine into the wine glass before downing the whole cup before drinking straight out of the bottle. With an empty stomach from not eating for several days, he was bound to get drunk quickly.

God, he was a mess. Why couldn't he just be happy for them? Why did he have to turn to crying over a glass of wine to be his solace? Why couldn't he just let go and stop clinging onto the reminders that someone he lo-...someone he loved was gone?


	10. Alone (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Me
> 
> WARNING: MENTION OF BLOOD AND SUICIDE

Its been a week since Deceit had snapped at Romulus. He still felt horrible. He has done nothing but lay on the couch and sulk. Cry to, occasionally.

He still hasn't eaten anything. Or drank anything. If he was human he would have _definitely_ been long past dead. Too bad he was aside and he couldn't die that easily. He was miserable. He was hungry. He was sad. And he w _as fucking freezing_. Why did he _have_ to fuck with the thermostat? _He could see his fucking breath._

Why did he still have to be here? There wasn't a point. It wasn't like there was anything left for him to stay for. NO one would miss him. Maybe Romulus, but after what he did? He'd probably be happy that he was gone.

Would they even _notice_ he was gone? Probably not. And if they did the would probably just be happy about it...

Deceit groaned as he pushed himself up off of the couch and went into the kitchen, grabbing a large cooking knife. Stumbling slightly he wandered into his room. If he was really going to do this, he might as well do it right.

He changed his clothes into a comfy pair of pajamas That Remus had gotten him. A fuzzy pair of black PJ pants with a blood spatter design and a soft cotton shirt with the scream logo on the front. Slipping on Remus' sash, he grabbed a notebook and a pencil. He only wrote one note. Then he grabbed the knife and sat on his bed.

 _Did he really want to do this? Was he sure?_ _But what was the alternative? crying on the couch, alone, for the rest of Thomas' life._ He gripped tightly onto the handle on the knife. _No. No. He was going to do this. He was ready... He was done being alone..._

* * *

Romulus fidgeted as he sat on the couch. He could tare his mind away from Deceit. He should have tried harder to get him to come with him. Or he should have gone back and checked up on him again. He could tell that Dee was hurting badly, and he wasn't taking care of himself. It put him on edge.

"-re you listening to me?"

Romulus jumped slightly, turning to look at logan, "What? Sorry nerd, I was distracted. You know! Because there are so many creative thoughts flowing threw my _brilliantly creative_ mind!" He boasted.

Logan didn't look convinced. "Were you worrying about Deceit again?" He asked. Romulus sighed and gave a nod. "He'll come around eventually. Statistically, he doesn't have very many other options." Logan said.

"Your probably right... I just feel like I should do something! Talk to him some more, keep him company, something!" He crossed his arms and leaned against the couch. "But I think he doesn't really like me too much. He's always frowning when I'm around."

"Aw! Why would he not like you kiddo!" Patton said, entering from the kitchen with a fresh plate of cookies.

Romulus shrugged, "Maybe he blames me for Remus being gone?"

Virgi laughed, "Really? That's it? It's not like he's _dead_. We _cant_ die. And besides, Remus was always a little uh- much to be around for long periods of time." He laughed, "I figured with how much alone time he had with him, Deceit would be happy with some alone time." He said taking a cookie when Patton offered him one.

Romulus shrugged, also taking a cookie. "Yeah that's true, but..." He munched slightly on the cookie. "He seemed pretty torn up about it. He was clinging on to his sash and he looked like he was crying before I showed up. He also looked like he wasn't taking care of himself. He was skinner and colder too."

"Altho I do agree with Virgil, he was also wrong, "Logan said as he dipped his cookie in some crofters, "We _can_ die. We just can't die in any conventional way."

" _ **We can die?!?!**_ " Virgil's head snapped towards logan, shocked. "That's so going to add onto my list of things to worry about at night."

"Yes, and you shouldn't worry Virgil," Logan explained, "We can only die under extremely _specific_ circumstances. For instance, In the DWIT video, when Remus threw the _hira shuriken_ , or ninja star, at my head, any normal human would have died. But because we are not humans, but aspects of one, it takes more than just physical harm to kill us. And the aftermath of the death would be much different as well." He said, "For us to die, we would need to be in a much-weakened state added along with physical injury. And after a side has perished, the sides responsibility will become automatic and all memories of the side will vanish, as to avoid any unexplainable emotional anguish to the host." He explained.

They all looked disturbed, "That sounds..."

" _Awful..._ " Patton said, sadly munching on a cookie.

"It is. Foutiounatly there are ways to reverse a side's death, but that would be extremely hard considering we would have no memory of the side we would like to bring back, and the process needs information about the said side, the information we would not have if they were gone." Logan said, finishing his cookie, "But there is no need to worry seeing as there is _no way_ anyone of us could die at this moment." He reassured.

Romulus looked down at his half-eaten cookie, a bad feeling twisting in the pit of his stomach. But logan was right! He was _(almost)_ always right! And besides! A side had to be weakened to die right? "Uhhh, would not eating anything or drinking anything for over a week be considered a weekend state?" Romulus asked.

Logan thought for a moment. "Yes, I do suppose that would couldn't. Why do you ask?" Romulus piled. Something doesn't feel right.

"I- uh- I think I'm going to check on Deceit again-" He stopped as a searing pain twisted itself into his stomach, looking around he could tell everyone had felt the same thing.

"L-Lo-Lo? What was that?" Patton asked.

Logan looked quite pale, "There is a _slight_ possibility I miss calculated when I said that there was no way any of us could parish at this exact moment..." He answered as he quickly turned his head to the corridor that lead into the dark side, "I believe we need to go. _Now_."

Romulus was the first to move, the others following quickly behind him. The first thing he noticed when he entered the dark side was how cold it was. " _H-h-holy shit_." Virgil shivered as he huddled closely to logan while Patton slipped on his cat hoddie. Romulus took a quick glance at the thermostat, _32 degrees **what the fuck.**_

Ignoring the cold, Rombulus searched the living room and called out for deceit. "Dee! Dee! Were are you!" He yelled out, searching the entire living room.

"H-h-his r-room. You d-dumbass." Virgil said, heading to Deceit's room. Romulus slapped himself on the head, of course.

Sprinting down the hall, he made it to deceits room faster than the others. "Dee!" He shouted as he slammed open the door. In the bed laid an unresponsive Deceit. " _Oh, dee_!" He shouted as he ran to the side of the bed and kneeled beside him. "Dee? Deceit? I need you to get up _now_!" He pleaded, noticing the large bloodstain and his slit wrists. Romulus let out a small sob as he called out for logan, "Logan! Hurry your ass up and get in here! I need you to help him!"

Logan quickly entered along with the others and gasped. Logan summoned a first aid kit and began to work on bandaging Deceit's arms while Patton sat in the bed whispering comforting words to the unconscious side while petting his hair. He didn't know what else to do but he felt as he needed to do something to help. Virgil stood off to the side, comforting Romulus as the others did their thing. All the while Romulus was crying and shaking wondering how he managed to let Deceit get to a point where he thought this was a good idea. He cried even harder once he noticed what Deceit was wearing. Remus had given him that outfit for the side's birthday. And the sash... He was wearing Remus' sash.

As Virgil was comforting Romulus, he noticed something on Deceit's bedside table. An envelope with Romulus' name on it. "Romulus," He said hesitantly and quietly, "Look." He pointed out.

Hesitantly Romulus grabbed the letter, but he _refused_ to open it. _Not yet_. Deceit wasn't gone yet. Suddenly Virgil stumbled, putting his hand on his head groaning. "V? Virgil what's wrong!"

" _It's happening_ ," Logan said as he finished bandaging Deceit, trying to keep him alive. Patton too soon grabbed at his head in pain. " He's dying. I-I can't fix this! He's going to fade from existence and there is nothing I can do." He began to panic before grabbing at his own head.

Romulus panicked. He had to do something! HE couldn't just forget Deceit! He had to- " _Ugh_!" A sharp pain hammered in his skull as the world became blurry. He stumbled a bit as he stood up. Faintly he could hear Virgil fall and pass out on the floor. In a panic, Romulus began to grab a few of Deceit's things. He needed to hold onto _something- **anything**_ that would make him remember. He _couldn't_ forget him. He **couldn't!** He had to remember- _t-to remember..._

To remember...?

_Who was he trying to remember again?_

then the world faded to black as Romulus fell to the ground.


End file.
